


Yang's Humor Strikes Again

by Paradoxikalli



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxikalli/pseuds/Paradoxikalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang's friends learn why they should never let her into a slumber party...<br/>Or that they should at least search her for markers before she walks in the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yang's Humor Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just figured I'd toss up this silly idea I had. Enjoy!

This was the perfect plan. Perfect. Nothing short of the best plan Yang Xiao Long had ever come up with.

 It had been easy enough to kick off. She hadn't needed to do much pressing to have a giant slumber party one Friday night with her own team and Teams JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN. Ruby, Nora, Jaune, Velvet, Sun, and Neptune had agreed instantly. Ruby, Sun, and Jaune had politely informed their teams that they were doing this because it would be fun. Team CFVY was a little trickier since Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi were all very reluctant, but a little pleading from Velvet had broken down Coco's willpower, convincing her to order her team to attend the slumber party and have a great time.

 So now the sixteen of them were in a large and very expensive room Coco had reserved in downtown Vale. Fifteen were asleep, but Yang was wide awake. With a broad grin she silently went to her bag and dug out her treasure: a package of heavy-duty markers that were extremely permanent on any surface. The colors varied greatly, which was excellent. Yang looked around at her sleeping friends and her grin widened.

 This was the best idea ever.

* * *

 In the morning, all hell broke loose when everyone except Yang got dressed and found clearly defined letters printed on both their fresh outfits and the outfits they had worn to the venue. They instantly knew Yang did it. How did they know it was Yang? Well other than the fact that the blonde was the only one untouched by graffiti, the messages screamed "Yang was here!" to everyone. No one else could be creative enough to come up with these words and phrases.

 "Comprosed of Energy" was on Ruby's chest in bright blue letters.

 "Weiss Cream Sundae" was written on front of the heiress's dress in dark purple.

 "Bowld Spirit" spread across the white fabric over Blake's chest in dark green, plus "Purroperty of Yang" in the same color across a thoughtful and strategic place that would always be covered when worn, hiding the cat reference from the world: the back of her underwear.

 "Barcing up the Wrong Tree" was neatly printed on the front of Jaune's chest armor in dark red.

 "Anorable" went up across the white over Nora's chest in extremely bright pink.

 "Pyrrhamid" stretched across Pyrrha's stomach in neat navy letters.

 "Filthy Rotten Lier" in yellow marred the chest and stomach of Ren's tailcoat.

 "Sunny Side Up" was written on the back of Sun’s jacket in maroon. 

 "Davide and Conquer" went on the front of Scarlet's shirt in bright teal.

 "Mesage Delivered" was on the back of Sage's jacket in vibrant red letters.

 "Sea You Later" stretched across the back of Neptune's jacket in light sky blue.

 "Hot Coco" was on the chest of Coco's sweater in indigo. 

 "Stairing You Down" in a bright shade of purple was written across the front of Fox's vest.

 "Honey Bun" was printed on the stomach of Velvet's bodysuit in neon orange.

 "Hashibrowns" in white went right across the front of Yatsuhashi's belt.

 Now some took it very well. Ruby nearly fell over laughing, Jaune laughed with her, Nora bounced up and down happily, Pyrrha gave a chuckle, Sun cracked up, Scarlet smiled with amusement, and Neptune found his very funny. 

 Then there were those who just got exasperated expressions, generally accompanied by a sigh, rolling eyes, or both: Blake, Ren, Sage, Fox, and Yatsuhashi.

 Velvet, meanwhile, blushed violently, and Weiss got quite the attitude.

 But the biggest reaction came from Coco.

 Upon seeing that her beloved sweater had been defaced by a stupid pun, she lamented the crime for a minute or so before walking over to Yang and stopping in front of her with one hand on her hip in a threatening stance that Yang took to mean "you pissed me off so now I'm going to beat you senseless" and the blonde instantly gulped, taking a step back. Maybe messing with Coco's outfit hadn't been the best idea, but realizing that could do nothing helpful now that the deed had been done.

 "U-umm...Coco I...I-I mean...I wasn't...if I'd remembered how much you value your clothes...uh...I'm sorry!"

 "Yang," Coco said coldly, lowering her sunglasses. "You ruined my perfectly innocent sweater."

 Yang quailed under the force of her death glare.

 "And in addition..." Her glare sharpened even more. "You did something else to piss me off."

 "I...I what? What did I do?" Yang asked nervously.

 "You stole one of my favorite nicknames for someone."

 "I did?" Yang asked fearfully. Coco actually took off her sunglasses so Yang could see a whole new level of anger in her expression.

 "Yes. You did."

 "B-but I didn't mean to!"

 "Well you still embarrassed her and pissed me off greatly. I don't appreciate that."

 "Embarrassed her...that means...is she—?"

Yang didn't get to finish because Coco's handbag slammed into her stomach and she doubled over.

 "Say nothing, Xiao Long," Coco ordered darkly.

 Yang decided that her life was worth more than embarrassing Coco so she nodded hastily, standing upright again.

 She still couldn't resist the urge to raise her eyebrows suggestively at Velvet and shoot the faunus a wink as soon as Coco turned around, which made Velvet's lingering blush deepen.

 "So...do we really have to go back to Beacon and walk around with stupid puns on us?" Ruby asked in a slight whine.

 "Yup!" Yang confirmed with a grin.

 Sighs and groans, plus one very excited Nora Valkyrie grabbing Ren's hand.

 "Come on Ren! We've gotta show everyone!"

 Ren's face begged for help as Nora dragged him out, but everyone was too busy complaining to each other about how embarrassing this was going to be to assist him.

 And Yang gave absolutely no indication that she had sent a mass message to all Beacon students telling them to grab cameras and assemble outside the front of the school so they could take pictures and videos of the greatest prank ever pulled in Vale. This led to embarrassment, attitude, anger, and even violence from the victims because they were instantly assaulted by the unofficial paparazzi. It was made worse by Nora forcing everyone to stay and pose for over five minutes.

 Yang spent the rest of the weekend hiding from several murderous friends who wanted to destroy her, but all in all, it was still the best plan ever.

**Author's Note:**

> And somehow they didn't see that coming.  
> Oh, is anyone totally shocked by the fact that I tossed in a hint of Crosshares? Yeah, neither am I.


End file.
